Lightray
|-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Summary Lightray is one of the most notable New Gods of New Genesis, of a similar age to Orion and one of his closest friends. Born Solis, he unlocked his god power after being blasted with pure solar energy by some of Darkseid's energy soldiers, and went on to take the alias Lightray to reflect his abilities. Lightray desires freedom above all else, disliking being pinned down to one place for too long. He defied Highfather's command to stay out of the underground New Genesis-Apokolips war on Earth in order to aid his friend Orion, and has since continued fighting on the side of good, both alongside Orion and the heroes of Earth. It was later clarified that Lightray and the other New Gods are not simply alien beings from an extradimensional realm, they are living ideas from a higher, archetypal realm; every storyline except for Final Crisis simply deals with emanations of the higher-dimensional deities touching the lower-dimensional multiverse. Following the events of Final Crisis, Lightray and the other New Gods were severely weakened and reduced, recuperating within the Earth-51 universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | Low 1-C Name: Lightray; Solis Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years | Billions of years | Unknown; exists beyond normal time Classification: New God Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= All abilities granted by his Mother Box, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Vision (Can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum), Enhanced Hearing (States he would have heard Orion's cry from across the galaxy), Extrasensory Perception (Is in tune with all sources of energy and can detect anything registered by his sensitized photons), Energy Projection and Light Manipulation (Can generate and control light beams, omnidirectional bursts, and shape light into constructs. Can blind enemies by covering their pupils with light), Elemental Intangibility (Can phase by turning into light), Aura (Can coat himself in light energy to increase his striking power), Energy Manipulation (Can transmute harmful energy into harmless light. Intercepted an energy discharge and channeled it into Orion), Matter Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Using his light to manipulate atoms, Lightray can devolve living beings into basic life forms), Heat Manipulation (Can absorb heat), Fire Manipulation (Can channel the heat of suns to surround himself in fire, shoot fire blasts, as well as control external sources of fire), Creation (Exploded debris into a new star), Invisibility (Can fool even powerful sensors by turning invisible), Illusion Creation (Can use light to make illusions) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Amazing Grace's mind control failed to work on him), Life Force Absorption (Survived the Morrow Block's planetary-scale life drain), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly in space unharmed) |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Light Manipulation (Carried Highfather's sphere with tethers of light), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can summon boom tubes) Resistance to Disease Manipulation (New God physiology makes them immune to disease), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly unharmed in space) |-|Godhead= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1 - New Gods are living ideas from a platonic, archetypal world), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10 - Godheads are large enough to fall over the entire multiverse) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to base Orion. While severely weakened, created a new giant star by exploding debris) | Solar System level (Should be comparable to the other members of the Council of Eight such as Orion, and more powerful than standard Divine Guardsmen, who can easily defeat Lanterns) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Though weaker, exists on the same level of reality as Godhead Darkseid) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to completely blitz Pre-Crisis Mongul and circle Apokolips thousands of times in moments) | Massively FTL+ (The fastest of the New Gods, capable of outrunning Omega Beams for an extended period of time) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Is a living idea, the same as Godhead Darkseid) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Capable of tanking blasts from Guy Gardner and taking attacks from base Orion) | Solar System level (Should be comparable to his own power. The speed he routinely flies at threatened to rip apart Hal Jordan's construct) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Very High (Kept ahead of the Black Racer on a chase through the universe) | Very High (Continually maintained enough speed to keep ahead of Omega Beams for a prolonged period of time, while carrying Highfather as well. Hal Jordan needed to exert his maximum will to achieve the same level of speed, which nearly killed him and almost created a speed force singularity) | Infinite (Non-corporeal abstract being) Range: Galactic (Channeled his power across all of Apokolips, which is half of the Godworld, a planet dwarfed galaxies) | Hundreds of meters, interdimensional via boom tubes | Low Complex Multiversal Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Orion considers his talent for battle strategy than his own. Can easily reprogram advanced Apokoliptian technology) Standard Equipment: Mother Box Weaknesses: Lightray is vulnerable to radion, a lethal substance to New Gods. It should be noted, however, that powerful New Gods like Kalibak are able to easily survive normal radion shots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nova Burst: Described as "total solar power", Lightray channels a light aura around his body while charging at the enemy like a meteor. * Light Mirage Effect: Lightray manipulates light to create illusions realistic enough to fool Apokoliptian hunting dogs. Key: Pre-Flashpoint Emanation | Post-Flashpoint Emanation | Godhead Notes: * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. * "Avatar" is a term specifically referring to an ability demonstrated by Pre-Flashpoint Darkseid and Highfather, and it was never stated that the lesser versions of New Gods were specifically created by them to interact with lower dimensions. The term used by Grant Morrison to refer to these lower aspects of the New Gods is "emanation". * Like other New Gods, the Pre-Flashpoint emanation of Lightray was unaffected by Crisis on Infinite Earths, as the Fourth World universe was not destroyed and recreated. * The Post-Flashpoint emanations of New Gods have very different histories, power-sets, and power levels than the Pre-Flashpoint emanations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:New Gods Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters